


Captured in Corsets

by Jae_Joomun



Category: bts
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Extremely Dubious Consent, Historical, Hoseok is mean, King Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Sadistic Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Violence, this is dark, yoongi wears dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Joomun/pseuds/Jae_Joomun
Summary: Jung Hoseok- King of the Vindicta Empire, known for his hunger for revenge and blood stumbles across Min Yoongi, the Prince of the Amaris Dynasty, the stunning prince was known as the child of the moon and Hoseok was entranced by his beauty. He would make this prince his own, such a precious beauty shouldn’t belong to anyone else and the king went to extreme lengths to make sure of this
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, sope - Relationship, yoonseok
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81
Collections: SOPE WEEK 2020





	Captured in Corsets

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sope week 2020 Day 2! I hope you all enjoy, it’s darker than all the other things I have written before. Please be wary of what is about to come up

Fire. That was the first thing Yoongi noticed when he woke up in his large bed. rather than the beautiful rays of sunshine shining through his curtains to wake him, it was bright flames of anger and hatred burning the Amaris Dynasty to the ground, hearing the distant screams of his people as they fled, no one knowing where to go, only to find they were trapped by the large army of the Vindicta Empire. The Prince was instantly awake, shooting out of bed, anxiety bubbling in his chest. He didn’t even change from his silk pyjama set as he ran out of the room, barefooted, able to smell the distressed scents of his family so he followed it desperately, long blonde hair a mess, flowing behind him as he ran as fast as he could to where he could smell them but froze as he smelt a scent he had never smelt before. His family usually all had calming scents that were always so gentle yet they now smelt so sour, so afraid. The Amaris Dynasty were known for their kindness and gentle way of ruling their peaceful kingdom.   
His family consisted of his alpha father who was a generous king, ruling side by side with his omega mother, his older, alpha brother preparing to step up to the throne with his beta husband, who was miraculously pregnant, it was difficult for betas to get pregnant but they had managed to do so and Yoongi couldn’t wait to be an uncle but that didn’t seem to be happening any time soon because the other scent in the room was one his parents had warned him of many times. Burnt firewood. Ashes. Power and deception, the scent that spiked fear into the hearts of many and all that came across him. King Jung Hoseok of the Vindicta Empire. Yoongi instantly felt fear strike him in the heart like being impaled on a blade of ice and he knew it caused a spike in his scent too because the next thing he knew, the large doors were being thrown open and Yoongi was grabbed by two alpha guards wearing the chest plates decorated with the Vindicta flag. He was forced to kneel down in front of the king, besides his brother in law who had tears streaming down his face, pleading the king to spare them. 

Yoongi’s blood ran cold as he saw Hoseok smirking sadistically at his family’s pleas, clearly enjoying another royal family kneeling before him. A low, condescending laugh cut off the pleas from the majority of his family and he shook his head. “Now, why would I spare any of you?” He spoke up, voice deep and sounding almost way too entertained and excited about what he was doing. He twisted his single-edged blade, glimmering under the candles that lit up the room, highlighting his sick smirk with the reflection. “Who to start with?” he said with a hum, pointing his blade towards his mother, the furthest from Yoongi. “No! Please!” Yoongi’s voice screamed out, pleading with the sadistic king, whimpering as his clearing red, wild eyes stared darkly towards Yoongi.   
“Now, pretty thing, I’ll make it quick, don’t you worry” Hoseok smirked at the blonde haired omega who’s strong, honey scent smelt so intoxicating, especially since he was so full of fear. Hoseok turned away from the weeping omega and faced the queen with a dark smirk, “you’ve raised a beautiful omega boy, too bad you won’t get to see him mate” he smirked and with one swing of his sword and a final, pained scream from the once warm queen, the blade sliced through her neck, sending blood splatters through the room, staining the steel blade of Hoseok’s sword but all he did was smile as he watched the head of the queen fall to the ground. “The Amaris Dynasty is over, it is mine” Hoseok laughed. 

Yoongi was full on sobbing, screaming and thrashing against the guard who was keeping him in place, his mother had been killed in front of his eyes, his peaceful, loving and nurturing mother, gone and only seconds later, so was the noble king of the Amaris Dynasty. But what made him cry more was when he heard his brother cry out. “Please! Not my child!” The future king spoke up. Call them cowards for cowering to Hoseok, but their dynasty had been raised on peaceful soil, nothing like this had happened to the Amaris Dynasty in decades. But the pleas didn’t stop Hoseok because only seconds later, Yoongi witnessed the blade enter and exit the stomach of his brother in law, killing the pup that once breathed in his womb and that was when Yoongi realised how evil Hoseok truly was, killing an innocent, unborn pup, followed by the beta only seconds later, unwavering as the pained scream of Yoongi’s brother filled the room, covered in his mates blood as their bond was ripped to shreds. Yoongi hated hearing his strong brother like that, knowing the pain of losing a mate was supposed to truly rip you apart from the inside since you were practically losing another part of yourself. He felt sick just watching the evil king smirk broadly as he listened to the heartbroken screams of his brother. The next thing Yoongi knew was he saw Taehyung stand up, the gentle alpha no longer feeling gentle, he was blood thirsty, wanting to avenge his dead mate.   
“Hyung please!” Yoongi sobbed, not wanting his older brother to fight with the other king but the glare he was shot from the king was enough for the omega prince to whimper and cower, petite body trembling in the bruising hold of the guard. Taehyung looked over at Yoongi, his anger fuelled eyes softening for a moment as he looked at his younger brother, as though telling him not to worry, that Hyung would care for him just like he always did. It was just the two of them now and Taehyung would fight for them both. Yoongi tried to relax under the comforting glance but it was erased completely as he heard the pained scream of his alpha brother, Yoongi watching the blade stab straight through Taehyung’s chest. Yoongi sobbed, Taehyung’s eyes still boring into his own, the anger being replaced with pain and grief. Yoongi watched the last sorry flicker of life dim from his brother’s eyes before his body seized up, eyes still wide open and staring into Yoongi’s, the once warm orbs now lifeless, empty, glazed over with the unforgiving water of death. Yoongi screamed. He screamed so loud that it felt as though his throat was being ripped from him. He braced himself as he saw Hoseok draw the blade from his brother, letting his lifeless body fall into a clump on the floor with a sadistic laugh dancing from his lips. Yoongi was expecting to be next, he waited for the blade to pierce him, to slash the life from him too but it never came.   
The blooded tip of the sword pressed against the underside of Yoongi’s chin, lifting his face to face the king in front of him. Yoongi snarled, trying to keep a fighting energy when it felt as though his entire soul had been ripped from him as he witnessed his own family be brutally murdered right beside him. He glared up at Hoseok, as though his entire, fragile body wasn’t trembling with fear and his own scent wasn’t drowned out in the sour scent of fear as he met the others' red eyes. He felt paralysed. It was though his body was surrendering no matter how much he was attempting to will himself to fight on, to die protecting their dynasty. But Yoongi had never been given any training, he was always raised to be a polite and gentle omega to be married off to a strong alpha to bare pups, not to fight, that’s what alphas were for. So even if Yoongi wanted to fight, he’d be dead in only seconds. But the pain never came, he never felt the blade draw any blood from him. Hoseok lifted his head, laughing as he saw the attempt to keep an angry expression but he could easily smell the scent of fear emitting from the pretty omega. 

Yoongi flinched as the king signalled for the guards to let go of his trembling body and he dropped the bloody sword to the ground, stepping closer to the long haired omega with a grin. Yoongi whimpered, hating the fact that Hoseok’s expensive robes were covered in his family’s blood, the hands that touched his blonde hair and thin waist leaving fingerprints of blood. “Aren’t you the prettiest little thing?” Hoseok whispered to the omega prince, smirking at the whimper it drew from him.   
Yoongi trembled as the king ran his bloody fingers through his long blonde hair, one hand holding his pyjama clad waist as though he was a delicate doll that would break if he was held too hard. It was a sickening contrast from what he had just witnessed him doing and Yoongi couldn’t help but start crying again. “S-stop you k-killed my family, you really think I’m about to just fall into your arms like some damsel?” Yoongi said, tone sharp even as his voice shook with fear.   
The next thing Yoongi felt was a harsh slap which turned his head to the side, forcing out a choked sob as his hand lifted to hold his cheek, a red handprint now forming on the tear stained, pale cheeks.   
“That’s not how you greet your superior, omega” Hoseok spat, not caring that Yoongi was a prince, he was an omega and therefore was underneath him, he should be thankful for him sparing his life, not talking back like a little bitch.   
Yoongi whimpered, now looking down, his amber eyes holding tears as he refused to meet the alpha’s red hue eyes, scared for his life. “You are not my alpha, I do not have to treat you with respect when you stormed my kingdom and killed my family, I will not answer to you, this is my kingdom now, and you are not welcome here” Yoongi spoke after a pregnant pause, trying to gain back some of his courage. He lifted his eyes, now burning with his usual honey gold but so much stronger. Of course he was scared but even as an omega, he wanted to protect the kingdom his family left behind. “King Jung, you are no longer welcome in the Amaris Dynasty, leave and take your soldiers with you” he spoke firmly, now holding his ground, not expecting the king to draw a blade from under his robe and slashed his face, a howl of pain sounding from the omega as the blood spilled from a large cut down his face, through his eye. He squeezed his eye shut, the crimson blood dripping onto his silk grey nightwear, it hurting too bad to even have tears drip from his injured eye.   
“I told you to watch your mouth, Omega. You are no longer a prince of the Amaris Dynasty, your kingdom is no more. Everything here belongs to me, your people, your kingdom, and even you. You should be glad I spared your life, omega, I could’ve killed you like the rest of your family and if you don’t start learning your place as an omega, I will make you wish you were dead” Hoseok snarled angrily, hand moving to cup the omega’s bleeding cheek, smiling at the submissive whimper it earned. “What a shame I had to make your pretty skin bleed in order for you to learn that” he whispered, “don’t you worry, we will get you all patched up and back to our home” Hoseok continued, sending a signal to one of the armor clad guards, sending them off to find the nurse of the household, each Castle had one therefore this one must too. 

“H-home?” Yoongi whimpered, his head starting to feel fuzzy, overwhelmed with pain and his stomach was churning as he could taste his own blood dripping from his face and onto his pink lips, staining them crimson red in a way a lipstick never could. He didn’t want to go anywhere with Hoseok but he knew the alpha was correct. He was sparing his life, allowing him to live. He didn’t know what the rest of his life contained but he didn’t want to die. So he submitted, as an omega should. He cowered to the powerful, manipulative alpha in fear of his own life, deciding that staying alive was more important. He wanted to carry on the Min bloodline, he didn’t want it to end with him. So he submitted, he allowed the alpha to take control, albeit reluctantly.   
Hoseok continued to play with Yoongi’s hair even as some of the dripping blood dropped onto the blonde strands. “If you weren’t so stuck on acting out, I never would’ve had to hurt you, doll, never would’ve had to make your pretty skin bleed” he spoke in a soft tone that sent shivers down Yoongi’s spine. This was the man that killed his parents and set fire to his kingdom yet he was speaking so softly to Yoongi as though nothing had happened, releasing calming pheromones to try and ease the sobbing, bleeding omega that was trembling in his arms, smelling so sweet and full of fear. Yoongi felt sick, especially as the blood continued to make him more and more dazed as the seconds ticked by, each minute seeming like a lifetime. 

Finally, the guard came back, dragging the castle’s nurse behind him, who instantly gasped as he laid eyes on the prince bleeding out and the dead bodies lying motionless on the ground. He could do nothing to help them, having to focus on Yoongi. So the beta reluctantly stepped over to the prince, “y-your highness, please allow me to tend to Prince Yoongi’s wounds” he spoke up, voice showing how intimidated he felt. As the king stepped away with a last piercing gaze, the nurse had Yoongi sit down, the omega still trembling, clearly traumatised.   
“H-Hyung” Yoongi weakly cries as his one eye saw the familiar silhouette of Seokjin, trembling hands gripping onto the material of the pyjamas the nurse was wearing as he shushed Yoongi gently, trying to comfort him in any way he could as he began to clean Yoongi’s face to find the source of all the blood. He finally managed to locate the wound and he began to fix it the best he could. They had access to newly discovered antiseptic materials to clean wounds but it wasn’t something Seokjin had much practice with since he didn’t have to use it much but he did the best he could with the omega wailing each time the antiseptic burned into the wound to prevent the control of infections, decreasing the chance of it killing him. He managed to control the bleeding after constant pressure on the wound for 10 minutes, by then having the omega slightly calmer since the doctor was blocking the view of the king. He managed to apply a gauze to the wound but as soon as he was done, the king stormed over, no thank you, he just grabbed the omega by his small wrist and pulled him back to his feet roughly.   
“Now do you know your place omega? You are beneath me, you are mine, my doll” Hoseok said with a slight growl to his already deep voice and Yoongi just solemnly nodded. “Yes, alpha” his voice was weak, showing he had given in. He was going with Hoseok willingly so he wouldn’t be killed, “please, spare Seokjin also” he whispered, still not meeting Hoseok’s glaring eyes. 

Hoseok ended up sparing Seokjin, deciding that he could become of use back at his kingdom so he had him travel with one of his knights, having dragged the sweet omega into his own carriage with him, leaving the two of them alone, Yoongi watched the burning streets as the horses galloped away, watching the castle grow smaller as they got further away, the burning flames soaring to the sky, ashes falling the ground as a deadly blanket. He was leaving behind his whole life, still barefoot and in his bloodied nightwear. This was it. He would never get to be married off, bare pups of his mate and rule the kingdom the way his parents had raised him to be with a loving alpha king, he was stuck with the evil, truly despicable alpha that was Jung Hoseok. 

Arriving into the Vindicta Empire was a scary feeling for Yoongi, it was so different to his own kingdom, no one greeted the king upon arrival with excited gestures of gratitude and admiration, in fact, the streets were dead silent, even as the sun now shone in the sky, the travel having taken them a few hours. Yoongi looked around the stoic streets with a saddened sigh. He missed his castle, he didn’t want to be here but at least it was better than being dead. The king stepped out of the carriage first, offering Yoongi his hand but the omega got out alone, receiving an angry click of the tongue from the king but Yoongi didn’t react, he just kept his head down as he walked the cobblestone stairs up into the castle with the alpha beside him, armor clad knights lining the stairs so Yoongi couldn’t make a run to it.   
Despite what Yoongi was expecting, the castle was well lit and polished to perfection, the lanterns hanging on the stone walls radiating a warmth that was unexpected. Yoongi had expected the whole castle to look like some kind of dungeon. Speaking of the dungeons, Yoongi was expecting Hoseok to turn and tell the guards to escort Yoongi down there, throw him in a cell. What he wasn’t expecting was for him to turn to a well dressed maid and politely ask her to escort Yoongi to the chamber next to his own, get him clean clothes and anything he needed to bathe. Yoongi was shocked at the sudden kindness and well spoken nature of Hoseok’s voice. “I will see you in a few hours for dinner, I expect you to join me. I hope you will be acting more behaved this time, omega” Hoseok said, voice once again stern as his eyes burned into Yoongi’s, sending a shiver down the younger’s spine and choked out a whimper.   
“Follow me, sir” The maid’s soft voice caught Yoongi before he could panic. Her voice reminded him of his mother’s and it saddened him, his eyes falling to watch his bare feet as he was led towards the room he would be staying in. “My name is Eunha, I hope I can be of assistance with anything you need. His highness isn’t all bad, please don’t be afraid of him, he’s just been alone for too long after.. ah, I shouldn’t be telling you this, I’m sorry sir” Eunha cut herself off before she revealed too much about Hoseok’s past. She was an old woman, she had seen Hoseok grow, from being a sunshine of a child to having all of the life and happiness forced out of him, but she had a feeling that maybe things could start to change with this young omega’s presence but she couldn’t expose the secrets of the Vindicta Empire to this new male, that was the king’s job and she did not want to be executed for her wrongdoings so she chose to keep her mouth shut.   
Yoongi understood, however, what he didn’t believe was that the monster that ran this empire was a kind man, he couldn’t believe that one bit. But he didn’t speak up, he remained silent, allowing himself to be guided to the chamber, up more stairs, along the corridors, until they approached two doors.   
The room on the right was avoided, Yoongi presumed that was Hoseok’s since he was led into the left room, the large doors opening to reveal a surprisingly beautiful room. There was a large bed in the Center of the white room, the bed white with light pink soft looking sheets on the top, many pillows resting on them and the bed posts were decorated with a gorgeous, golden intricate design that he had spotted a few times on his walk. He presumed it was a part of the royal embroideries since he seemed to remember Hoseok’s robe being embellished with it too. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a large wardrobe at the side, it was a typical room yet everything seemed so full of life, probably because of the golden, white and pink colour scheme. It was ironic to Yoongi that the room was so full of life that Yoongi was being ridden of.   
“Sir, here is a towel, I shall run your bath now” the maid spoke up again, a kind smile on her face as she walked into the adjoining room that Yoongi presumed was the washroom.   
After a little while, Yoongi was escorted into the room, sighing as he saw the hip bath that was once again adorned with the same pattern. He smiled small and bowed his head to the maid, thanking her almost silently as she walked out to allow Yoongi to have some privacy to bathe.   
Scrubbing his skin with the rough material and scorching hot water was less painful than anything Yoongi had experienced today so he just sat there silently as he scrubbed the blood from his body that seeped through his pyjamas and stained his pale skin. He looked down at his petite body in the water, silent tears now streaming down his already puffed and reddened cheeks from all the tears he had shed. He couldn’t believe what had happened, he had lost all of his family, he had lost his kingdom and now he was trapped here with the sadistic king that took both things from Yoongi. 

Yoongi soon stepped out of the cooling water and dabbed his body dry with the roughness of the towel, wrapping it around him before stepping out of the washroom and back to the large bedroom. His breath got caught in his chest as he spotted the beautiful outfit he was expected to wear hung up stunningly. It was absolutely stunning but the thing that caught him off guard was the fact that it was a dress. Now, Yoongi May have always been more femme than the rest of his family, he always admired his mother’s soft dresses more than the suits his brother and father always wore. He had just never worn one before. This dress was absolutely stunning and Yoongi couldn’t take his eyes off of the soft pink fabric with light golden embroidery all the way up from the lace on the bottom of the floor length skirt and train to the corset. The fabric looked soft, even with the embroidery stitched into it, it was so beautiful. The skirt was long, and since it was a casual cut, it could be worn without the under skirt, have it flowing straight rather than puffed out. Yoongi had always been more of a femme man, especially since he was an omega, and male omegas were still a very rare thing.   
After a few more moments of admiring the beautiful dress, Yoongi began to get dressed, slipping on the underwear followed by the long dress. He had Eunha enter the room again to tighten the strings of the corset on his back, cinching his already small waist even smaller, making him look even daintier. As he glanced in the mirror, he couldn’t help but smile, the first smile of the day. The pink complimented his porcelain like skin, his petite frame hugged perfectly, the dress being a perfect length for it to have a beautifully long train. The maid brushed his long blonde hair gently and he allowed her to style it into a classic Victorian up do as he slipped on a pair of white flat shoes and with some light make up, Yoongi was ready for dinner with the king. He looked absolutely beautiful, almost like a living doll, especially with the pink hue dusted on his pale face and hair and outfit styled to absolute perfection. It was a shame that this was all for the horrible man that took him from his kingdom and murdered those he cared about. He sighed and looked over himself a few more times, his hair pulled back to reveal his soft, pale features even more. He puffed his cheeks slightly, remembering what his parents always told him about knowing his place as an omega.   
[i]”Yoongi, as an omega, your job is to support your alpha quietly, do not raise your voice, or argue back. Just look pretty, carry their pups and follow what they say and you will keep them happy”  
Yoongi remembered his young mother telling him this as the rough brush tugged all the knots out of his long blonde hair when he was young. For all his life, he had been raised to be inferior, even as a prince, he would have to accept the fact that he would never have a voice to speak up, he would never have the upper hand or power, he would just be married off and expected to carry pups as heirs for their thrones. He wasn’t allowed to fight or work out, couldn’t learn anything except how to make alphas happy.   
[i]be soft. Be pretty.   
He had been forced into a mold just because of his presentation yet in this century, that was the norm. Omegas were weak, alphas ruled every household, they were in charge and omegas were just to submit to them.   
But Yoongi didn’t want to do that to Hoseok, that alpha had just brutally murdered his entire family right in front of him. He took a deep breath, delicate hands clenching to a fist at his sides, then running his fingers over the material of the tight corset to ground himself again. He masked the sadness in his eyes with a forced smile as he straightened out his posture, afraid of what Hoseok would do to him if he disobeyed him. He feared for his life, he already had a scar formed down his left eye, breaking up the pale skin with an ugly red mark. He looked away from himself and strode out of the room with a faux aura of confidence radiating from him. He felt sick to the stomach with fear but he didn’t want to show that, that would mean Hoseok would win. He faked his confidence to prevent his sweet scent from spiking into something sour. 

Stepping out of the large room sent a wave of anxiety through Yoongi’s petite body and he had to clench his fists again to prevent himself from beginning to tremble with each step that he took. Why him? What had his family done to deserve this? Why couldn’t Hoseok have killed him as well, then he wouldn’t be hurting this much, mourning internally as he was forced to live with this cruel man. He tried to ignore the feeling of anxiety, swallowing down the nausea as he walked with his head held high all the way to the dining room. There was a guard situated outside of the door and he knocked three times on the door, hearing the announcer call his name from inside, alerting the king that he was being right out here. Yoongi took one last deep breath and kept his head held high as the door was opened for him, revealing Hoseok on the other side, dressed in an all black outfit as usual with golden embroidery matching what was on his own dress. 

Hoseok smiled as he saw Yoongi, shocking the omega because it had no harshness behind it,his scent was even softer than before. Yoongi gulped slightly and curtsied slightly to the king, now knowing his place, no longer fighting the alpha because he knew it would just end up hurting him in the end. He even managed to smile as the king bowed back and took his hand gently, as though he was fragile enough to break if he held him too tightly. The alpha left a gentle kiss on the omega’s soft hand and smiled up at him, “you look beautiful in my kingdoms embroidery, omega” he whispered, voice almost.. soft. Which was shocking for Yoongi, he definitely hadn’t expected him to be so gentle with him and it worried him, was this the calm before the storm? Was he merely tricking him, waiting for him to fall into the trap? Yoongi wasn’t going to let that happen, no matter how many charming smiles the alpha showed him, how kind he began to be to him as time passed. 

Dinner that night soon flowed into the next day with Hoseok still being kind, showing him around the castle. Yoongi was confused about why he was suddenly being nice, not wanting Yoongi’s head anyway if that counts as being nice. He was still so scared as Hoseok showed him each quarter of the place he now had to call home, his pink dress being the main interest as he continued to play with the fabric, nervously running his fingers over the layers. You couldn’t blame him for being scared, realistically. He had just witnessed his family being killed by this very man and he was taken hostage by the psychotic alpha. He was terrified but he was trying to keep his head held high, trying not to let it show through too much, he didn’t want to let Hoseok win yet, he wanted to keep fighting, even if he couldn’t physically fight back, he wasn’t going to allow his dignity and pride be stolen, he was still a prince. He could still hold his head up high.   
He felt sick as Hoseok next spoke up, his stomach churning with discomfort as the alpha turned to face him with a dark grin, his bigger frame overlooking him darkly, striking fear into Yoongi’s very soul but he never let it show on his face.   
“Next week, Prince Min, you will become my bride” Hoseok said with a smile that was so kind that it was horrifying, Yoongi was sure that his face paled at the demand. Yoongi knew that if he married Hoseok, he would become ruler by his side, which may be a good thing, maybe Yoongi could overthrow him from the inside. But what if Hoseok didn’t allow him to rule but instead continued to treat him with disregard and disrespect? He was scared. After marriage came mating, which means he would be stuck with Hoseok forever, whether he liked it or not, there would always be a permanent mark of submission to the King. Mating meant sex. It meant intimacy and sex lead to pregnancy and Yoongi did not want children with Hoseok, he didnt want to birth heirs to such a sadistic, cruel man. He was terrified, so much so that no words that were floating around in his mind came out, just a weakened squeak of submission and fear.   
No! He wanted to scream, he didn’t want to be mated to Hoseok to sit beside him on a throne that wasn’t of his own kingdom. He didn’t want to rule a kingdom full of fear to the point where it was practically a ghost town. This was terrifying. That was the main thought circling Yoongi’s mind. He was going to die here, Hoseok was going to use him for his body, he was going to have him bear his pups, become a parent to someone so evil.   
Yoongi didn’t want to marry, he never had wanted to but what choice did he have? At least this way, his blood line would continue, if he had children, even if he was unwilling, then it would be his baby, he couldn’t have Hoseok take that away from him, the Min clan would still have a bloodline, would still continue on and hopefully one day thrive. He had to do this. He couldn’t let this die with him, he had to remain strong.   
Staying strong was hard. Yoongi cried into his pillow that night, tears staining his pale cheeks until he was deep in his dreamless sleep. 

The next week passed by way too quickly for Yoongi’s liking, he hadn’t honestly seen very much of Hoseok, apparently the young king had been busy but Yoongi wasn’t aware of where he was or even what he had been doing.   
Waking up on the Saturday morning instantly had Yoongi’s stomach churning with displeasure, it was the day he was marrying Jung Hoseok. He wished he could remain cocooned away under his thin blanket, not have to face everything that would be happening today. By the nightfall, he would be mated to the cruelest man in existence.   
He took a deep, grounding breath and twirled his fingers anxiously in his long, blonde hair as he slowly sat up on his bed, tears already bubbling in his eyes. The maids came in not much later. They were carrying Yoongi’s wedding dress but Yoongi didn’t get a chance to admire the dress because he was rushed into the bathroom so that they could begin to prepare him for the busy day. They allowed Yoongi to bathe himself in the small bath, scrubbing his skin with the rough loofah. He washed his face, doing his best to avoid getting any soap into the still healing wound scarring his eye. He looked himself in the mirror with a sigh. Although he had only been in this place for a little over a week, his eyes had already sunk with deep bags of exhaustion surrounding them, his face was paler, almost ill looking, his cheekbones more prominent from the lack of appetite since living here with Hoseok.   
A sigh danced from his naturally pouty lips, deciding to just allow himself to be dolled up ready for the wedding in a few hours. He didn't smile as the maids busied around him, plastering a perfect layer of makeup on his porcelain skin, making him look even more stunning than he did naturally. Another woman began to brush through his long hair too, twisting it up into a braided bun low down on his head, leaving a few wisps hanging down to frame his beautiful face. Then came the clothing.   
Yoongi’s dress was stunning and if the omega wasn’t so down in the dumps about this whole ordeal, he would be in awe of the wonderful dress but instead, he stood there emotionlessly as the maids and servants helped him into the big puffy skirt, the corset tight enough to snch his waist into a perfect curve, although it did affect Yoongi’s breathing, especially in such a heavy dress. The dress wasn’t quite white and had laced ruffles on the bottom of the skirt and around the neckline and edge of the sleeves too. The sleeves were long, hiding Yoongi’s pale arms within the sheer material and the skirt puffed out almost twice as wide as his actual torso, hiding the tight, lace garter belt hugging his small thigh, ready to be removed by the man he was marrying during the private mating ceremony. He held his head high as the veil was placed on his head, his long hair securing the transparent fabric, the short front covering his face, hiding the sadness fogging his eyes. He had a pair of heels on his dainty feet, adding only an inch to his height, making him roughly stand at Hoseok’s chest. After a few last touch ups and adjustments to his underskirt, Yoongi was being ushered from his room to the grand hall.  
He had always imagined his father walking him down the aisle of his wedding in many years but here he was, stood outside the looming wooden doors of the entrance to the hall, waiting for them to be opened for him, closing the doors on his opportunity to rule his true kingdom.   
As he heard the trumpets blare, Yoongi held his head high, clutching the bouquet tightly in his fists as the doors were opened.   
He saw Hoseok at the end of the aisle and he felt sick but he didn’t let it show to anyone as all heads turned towards him, keeping his head held high with faux confidence. The king was standing there with a smile on his face and Yoongi couldn’t look at him, hating how attractive he was in his black suit, fabric littered with his honorable medals and Yoongi couldn’t help but internally scoff at the shiny metal, what did he do to deserve them? Kill innocent people?   
However, he brushed away that feeling as he finally reached the stand, now turning to stand and face Hoseok, a neutral expression on his face, showing just how unhappy he was to be here but he kept a brave face on as the pastor began to speak. He didn't want this but the guards around each exit was a reminder that he had no choice but to go along with this.   
“We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of not just two people but two kingdoms, Prince Min Yoongi and King Jung Hoseok in marriage..” The vicar began and Yoongi zoned out soon after he heard Hoseok’s name, not listening to the reading at all. He was aware that it was rude but he didn’t care; he didn’t even want to be there so he didn’t pay attention, rather thought begrudgingly about what his future was going to hold as Hoseok’s omega.   
“Do you king Jung take Prince Min as your lawfully wedded bride?” Yoongi broke out of his thoughts as he heard this. Sure, he was an omega and in a dress but he was not a bride! He was a man! He gritted his teeth angrily but kept his mouth shut since Hoseok had noticed and glared at him darkly, wanting him to cower in fear but he didn’t, he kept his head held high, the flowers still clutched tight in his hand.  
“I do.” Hoseok’s stern and dark voice sounded, a smirk on his face as he looked down at the petite omega with a small smirk tugging on his surprisingly soft looking lips.  
The question was then turned to Yoongi and the omega didn’t want to answer, he didn’t want Hoseok as his husband, he didn’t want to marry him. But Hoseok stared down at him with such threatening and dark eyes that it made him too scared to say anything other than a weak squeak of “i do”.   
“I now pronounce you husband and wife” the vicar spoke up and the homophobia was truly visible as they kept calling Yoongi a woman but what could the omega do? “You may now kiss your bride”  
Hoseok lifted Yoongi’s veil from his face and before the omega could protest, he held his jaw tightly enough to cause a light ache as he pressed their lips together, sharing their first kiss as kings. Yoongi couldn’t fight it yet he also didn’t kiss back, wanting to save all of his energy for the mating ceremony. He wanted to be pregnant by this one time so that they wouldn’t have to do it again, also hoping that whilst pregnant, Hoseok would be kinder to him.

The feast that followed the wedding went by too quickly for the omega but not quick enough for Hoseok, he couldn’t wait to have the honey sweet omega underneath him and claim him as his own.   
As the moon began to rise and the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, Hoseok held Yoongi’s wrist tightly, his scent becoming stronger with arousal. He smirked at the omega’s shocked tone and loved the way he let out such a submissive whimper as he was pulled up from the table.  
Yoongi quickly bowed in politeness to the staff and guests that had come to their dinner and then followed Hoseok, just wanting to get this over with now, he had mentally prepared himself for what was to come. 

As they got to the bedroom, Hoseok instantly locked the door, even though everyone knew not to disturb them tonight. Yoongi gulped as Hoseok tugged him close with a tight grip on his cinched waist, his hands resting on the alpha’s chest as the taller man smashed their lips together into a deep and heated kiss, full of desperation and lust, nothing like how Yoongi wished his first time with anyone would be but he knew better than to complain. His whole life, he had been told to obey and submit so what other choice did he have but to let Hoseok take control of everything, nimble fingers undoing the strings of the corset as he bit on Yoongi’s bottom lip to make him open his mouth to deepen the kiss, not caring about how rushed this all was. He just wanted to mate and breed Yoongi.   
When he finally got the corset off, the skirts followed suit, leaving yoongi in his white undergarments and garter belt, causing a growl of arousal and possessiveness to sound from Hoseok, he was the only one that would ever see Yoongi like this, and that thought only turned him on more. “Mine” he growled, nuzzling his face into Yoongi’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent. He smirked down at the omega as he noticed him baring his neck, accepting his fate of becoming Hoseok’s mate, all fight dying out like a dimming light.   
Yoongi let Hoseok move him to the bed, already feeling himself get turned on, he didn’t know why but the feeling of such a possessive alpha nuzzling into his pale neck and calling him his, owning him, the feeling that being degraded caused in his stomach, it was bubbling with arousal and Yoongi couldn’t believe that this man was turning him on, but he couldn’t even think of anything other than that. Yoongi watched with fascination as Hoseok got undressed, fingers practically tearing the articles off, far too impatient. He ripped the clothes off all the way to his undergarments and got onto the bed with Yoongi, his hands wandering over his pale and petite body, loving how big his hands looked on his tiny body. He smirked down at the omega under him but didn’t say anything, rather he just moved to be sat in between Yoongi’s thin thighs, fingers tracing the flimsy material that hugged the skin, a sign of his purity that Hoseok was about to rip away from him.   
Yoongi gasped as he felt Hoseok’s breath lingering on his thigh, pulling off his underwear to leave him bare, all except the garter belt, feeling shy under the intense gaze of the alpha, whimpering as he felt the slick drip from his virgin hole, his cheeks flushing bright pink at the feeling of it. He moaned quietly again as Hoseok’s somewhat soft lips trailed a line of kisses down his skin, teeth clamping down on the lace material with a growl, making Yoongi’s breath hitch with need. He pulled the garter belt down with his teeth, a smirk on his face as he looked up into Yoongi’s eyes, loving how submissive and pliant he looked laying on his large bed. He couldn’t wait to ruin him with his knot, fill him with his children, make him bare children for him. He was too impatient to wait much longer, they had thee rest of their lives, there was no point in going slow right now, he just wants Yoongi to be his mate now.   
He didn’t sk the omega if he was ready, he just thrusted a finger straight into Yoongi’s slick hole, taking the loud moan from the omega as all of the permission that he needed to continue, thrusting the finger a few times, loving the feeling of his tight, slicked walls around his finger. However, he didn’t take long to add in a second finger, the digits curling inside of him, his long fingers curling perfectly into Yoongi’s prostate to make him arch his back with a loud moan as he pressed against the bundle of nerves. The noise went straight to Hoseok’s cock, already rock hard and ready to mate. Hoseok scissored his fingers apart to stretch out Yoongi’s hole even more, wanting to prepare himself for his dick.   
He added one last finger, continuing to thrust his fingers fast inside of Yoongi, loving the way his pale body arched from the bed, shining under the dim firelight that illuminated the room with an orange hue. Yoongi looked gorgeous, not like Hoseok would say something like that out loud though.   
Hoseok finally pulled out his fingers and used the slick clinging to his skin to lube his cock up, grabbing onto Yoongi’s curvy hips to balance himself as he thrusted his tip into Yoongi’s hole, thrusting slowly to give the omega some time to adjust, he wasn’t that cruel after all, he knew Yoongi was a virgin so he had to be somewhat gentle so he wouldn’t ruin anything internally, especially if he was going to be carrying their child.   
Yoongi moaned quietly as Hoseok pushed into him, his fists gripping into the bedsheets, trying not to whimper at the stretch of hi hole, kind of wanting to cry at the pain but he knew he couldn’t do that, he was an omega, he had to be pliant and do as he was told. His duty was to carry children, stand behind his alpha and do as he was told without complaint. All of that remaining fight and flare of determination being fucked out of him as Hoseok’s knot began to swell inside of him after a little while. His mind wasn’t all there, he couldn’t focus on how long Hoseok was fucking roughly into him, stripping him of any innocence that he had, fucking him into a pliant and submissive omega.  
Hoseok suddenly growled and as his knot spilled into Yoongi, biting down right on his neck, permanently claiming Yoongi as his own. He continued to fuck his cum into Yoongi shallowly since his knot kept them trapped together. Yoongi cried out in bliss mixed with pain as Hoseok came deep into him and mated him at the same time, feeling everything spin around him, only coming to again as he felt Hoseok roughly grabbing his chin and forced his face into his neck.  
Yoongi cried out in pain against Hoseok’s neck but squeezed his eyes shut, and bit down on Hoseok’s neck, whimpering as he heard the pleased growl, now they were stuck together. Yoongi was owned now, being bred full as well as being ripped from all of his freedom. He continued to cry as Hoseok moved him to be in his arms, back pressed against Hoseok’s chest, his knot still inside of him, ensuring that all of his cum stayed deep inside of him, impregnating him.   
Yoongi felt Hoseok mouth at his neck where the fresh mating mark permanently stained his neck, soon hearing his breathing even out, breath even against his neck. Hoseok was asleep. Yoongi cried, sobs sounding from his mouth, body trembling pathetically, whimpering at the pain throughout his entire body. He eventually felt the exhaustion take over, it also didn’t help that he was in so much pain that he felt dizzy. Whatever the cause was, Yoongi fell into a deep sleep, not ever wanting to wake up. Everything was over. He was now going to be a parent, ruling a horrible kingdom with a sadistic king. He felt sick. But he slept, still being held in a tight and possessive grip by his alpha. He did not want this but there was no escape now and besides, the fight and willpower to fight back had died, the flame put out and he just had to accept that this was his life now, full of tight corsets,long skirts, heavy crowns and secret tears as he hugged his son tightly, wishing they could have a better life, already pregnant with their second child just a mere month after their son was born.   
His life was a cycle of corsets, dresses and children, only doing what Hoseok allowed, being dictated by his husband. Everyday was a struggle, everyday he thought of his brutally murdered family and burning city, wishing that Hoseok had just killed him, rather than killing his spirit by fucking out all fight, ridding him of all rights, not even allowing him to be a part of the decisions made about the kingdom, he just held his children, a mix of alpha and omegas, one beta, a perfect mixture of their looks but just hoped thye grew up nothing like the evil man they called a father but as their oldest son started going through vigorous training with Hoseok so that he would be ready to take over the kingdom when his time came, Yoongi noticed the all too familiar traits Eunwoo had similar to his father, he began to express things with anger and violence, even as Yoongi begged him not to be so harsh with him and his siblings, he never paid attention. Hoseok was raising him to be a king just like him. He was too much like Hoseok and Yoongi was scared but what could he do when he wasn't even permitted to speak to his own mate about anything concerning the kingdom or how he was training Eunwoo. Yoongi just hugged their other kids close through the day, crying himself to sleep at night as Hoseok tightly held his small waist, running his fingers through his long hair, a surprisingly soft touch that made Yoongi feel sick. But that was his life that he was trapped in, no escape and no way out.


End file.
